


Septiplier Smut: The Feel-Good Remote

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shock Collars, Smut, not technically Septiplier this time, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: You can't even /occasionally/ write for Dark and Anti and not write an endeavour in the 'feel good remote'... For those who don't know what the 'feel good remote' is, run.





	Septiplier Smut: The Feel-Good Remote

**Author's Note:**

> You can't even /occasionally/ write for Dark and Anti and not write an endeavour in the 'feel good remote'... For those who don't know what the 'feel good remote' is, run.

Mark was busy editing when Jack came up to him, so he didn't really take in everything that was going on. At first glance, it looked like Jack was wearing some sort of scarf or necklace, but after a moment, Mark realized he was wearing a shock collar. He must've fetched it from their "weird prop box".  
"Why do you have that on?" Mark looked up at Jack and quickly realized this was Anti, not Jack.  
Anti bashfully offered him the remote that went with the collar and waited, too scared to ask for what he wanted.  
"Why do I have this?" Mark ventured, confused.  
The demon wet his lips, a bit nervous. "Shock me?" He asked softly. "Dark won't let me, and I need it."  
"/Oh/, okay. That's... Alright I guess. I don't really know what I'm doing here, so you'll have to tell me what feels good and what doesn't, alright?"  
Anti nodded eagerly and Mark tentatively pressed the shock button. Anti cried out and collapsed, making Mark worry that it had been too much, but he quickly recovered, shooting up to a kneeling position on the floor.  
"Again, please, shock me again." He panted, pressing his heel into his crotch for some friction.  
"Okay, here." Mark set his laptop aside and pulled Anti into his lap. "There, now you can grind if you want." Mark shocked him without warning, making him moan and grind down. A tiny bit of the electricity transferred from Anti's body to Mark's, and it brought his cock straight to attention. No wonder the demon liked this so much.  
"More. More please." Anti gasped. He was awfully desperate awfully fast...  
"You said Dark won't let you?" Mark asked. "Like won't let you use the shock collar or won't let you get off?"  
"Both. Just /please/."  
Mark braced himself before hitting the button again. The demon cried out and arched his back as the electricity shot through him, moaning when Mark bucked his hips up.  
"So how long has it been since he /did/ let you?"  
"Long. Very long." He panted.  
"Well you can always come to me if you need to. I'll take care of you." Mark hit the shock button again, letting out a soft moan. Anti grinding down like that felt /really/ good.  
"Mark!" He gasped, rutting hard against him.  
"Come whenever you want to." Mark soothed.  
"Shock me! Please, I need it."  
Mark turned the voltage up and shocked him, causing the electricity to shoot through his own body too. It hurt, yeah, but the pleasure that came along with the pain was more than worth it.  
"Ah!" Anti arched his back, moaning loudly. Mark bucked his hips up right as Anti rolled his down and both gasped.  
"D-Do that again." Anti pleaded. Mark thrust up into Anti's crotch and he moaned.  
"Another shock?" Mark asked. Anti nodded eagerly and he moaned again when the shock hit. Mark got a steady pace going, thrusting up against Anti. That made the demon gasp and he started rolling his hips down to meet Mark's thrusts.  
"Feel good?" Mark grunted.  
"More, please."  
Mark shocked him again and he cried out.  
"C-Close." Anti panted.  
"Go ahead. You're allowed." Mark reminded him. Anti nodded, moaning when their hips collided again.  
"I'm gonna-. Ah!" He cried out when Mark shocked him again, coming hard. He started rutting against Mark when he came and the increased friction combined with the electricity sent the human over too. It was one of the best orgasms Mark had ever had, numbing his mind and stealing his breath as pleasure shot through him. He was vaugly aware of Anti, trembling from the force of his own, equally intense orgasm. Mark's vision actually whited out for a moment. When he came down, Anti was trying to climb off of him.  
"What are you doing?" Mark asked, pulling Anti back into his lap.  
"Oh, sorry. Are we going again?" He panted.  
"What? No. Doesn't Dark take care of you afterwards?"  
Anti shook his head.  
"He's supposed to. Put your arms around my neck." Mark instructed. Anti did and let Mark carry him to his bedroom. He pulled the demon's shirt off before working his jeans and boxers down. Mark quickly fetched a warm rag and cleaned him up, then undressed and wiped himself clean. Once that was done, he flopped down on the bed next to Anti and pulled him close.  
"What are we doing?" Anti asked softly.  
"Cuddling. Just relax."  
The demon remained tense for a moment before he rolled over and snuggled into Mark's chest.  
"I like cuddling." He sighed.  
"Me too. Do you and Dark ever cuddle?"  
"No. He just fucks me then leaves."  
"That's no good. You'll have to teach him how to cuddle."  
Anti nodded.  
"I might have to have a talk with Dark. He doesn't take care of you. He just uses you."  
"Well he loves me, so it's okay."  
"How do you know he loves you if he never shows it?" Mark asked.  
"He tells me all the time."  
"Actions speak louder than words Anti. I can tell you I hate you but if I always take care of you and keep you safe, you'll know that's not true. Dark can tell you he loves you, but if he doesn't make you /feel/ loved, it might not be true." Anti didn't want to think about that, so instead he thought about Mark, and about how nice it was to hold him. He felt so safe in Mark's arms, so when he felt himself drifting off, he simply snuggled closer. He knew it was okay to fall asleep, Mark would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was shit, but I am also shit so I thought it was fitting.


End file.
